nihonkoku_shoukanfandomcom-20200213-history
Altaras Strait Ambush
Altaras Strait Ambush is a battle between the Gra Valkas Empire and Japan in which Japan ambushed the 3rd Special Task Force that is approaching the Third Civilization from the west. Background Humiliated by the defeat at Second Civilization and the Crown Prince Gra Cabal was captured, Gra-Valkas diplomat Dallas visit Mu and demand Japan to return him or they will burn Tokyo to ashes. Asada, the diplomat that was stationed on Mu refuses to comply even Dallas threaten him that his action will destroy Tokyo. Willingly to destroy Tokyo, the Gra Valkas Empire combines all fleets into a Great Fleet by leaving the minimum amount of defenses on Reifol and the homeland. As a part of the stratagem, Ceasar orders the 3rd Special Task Force with the intention to divert Japan fleet, hoping for his fleet to reach Tokyo and bombard it while the JMSDF fleets are away to intercept them. Japan has long predicted a large-scale military operation could be carried out by Gra-Valkas, based on diplomatic developments as well as satellite reconnaissance images. However, they were still shocked when the news of this large-scale invasion was confirmed due to the huge number of the Great Fleet that far exceeded their initial predictions. To make matters worse, the Minister of Defense admitted that the modification of JMSDF's warships had not been completed, as well as their lack of ability to monitor the Great Fleet 24/7 due to the lack of reconnaissance satellites. In response to the immediate invasion of Gra Valkas's Great Fleet, the Prime Minister of Japan declared a national emergency; at the same time, lifted all restrictions on the use of all forms of banned weaponry in the Geneva Convention, establishment the National Unified Military Command, as well as calling on allied countries to share resources and intelligence, all to deal with what he called "The First Comprehensive Military Crisis since Japan transfer into the New World " (WN). Engagements Japan Reconnaisance Despite knowing the plot of the Gra-Valkas, Japan still has difficulty identifying and tracking the direction of the Great Fleet due to the lack of reconnaissance satellites, which has worried Japan about potential risk of being scupper. However, they were lucky: a Wyvern knight of the former Parpaldia Empire discovered a fleet of Gra-Valkas in the west of Altarus which later confirmed by Reconnaissance images from an RF-4EJ aircraft that was dispatched to verify the news. Japan quickly deployed a Wing Group of fighters to Altaras to intercept this fleet. In addition, as to protect Altaras from a potential invasion, a small JGSDF force will also be deployed here. Surprise attack at the Special Task Force Intending to give the 3rd Special Task Force a surprise, Japan decide to launch an ambush with intention to prevent Gra Valkas Fleet from reaching Altaras Kingdom. The JASDF successfully destroyed dozens of Gra Valkas's reconnaissance aircraft to open the gateway for the bombing run on the fleet. In order to maintain a surprise attack, JASDF deployed EMI (Electromagnetic Interference) to scramble the radar of the fleet, causing most of the fleets unable to detect JSDF F-15 fighters and BP3C attack, as well as reducing the effectiveness of anti-air firepower. Subsequently, the F-2 and BP-3C aircraft conducted a saturated missile attack, overwhelming the fleet's air defense network. This results in the destruction of the 3rd Special Task Force of the Great Fleet with roughly 230 ships are sunk. Aftermath Despite the success, it was later plot made by Ceasar to divert Japan's attention. In addition, another goal of Caesar is to gain a better understanding of Japan's technological capabilities, in order to better prepare for any upcoming battles with Japan. While Japan's fleet is on Okinawa, the Gra Valkas Navy Great Fleet manage to reach 3,000km South of Okinawa Islands, while 1st and 2nd Advanced Fleet of Vice-Admiral Aurones and General Mikensses even managed to get closer, over 1000km Southeast of Okinawa Islands. Upon the discovery, Japan will later use every arsenal at their disposal to destroy the Gra Valkas Empire Great Fleet. While it is unknown that the Gra Valkas Empire intend to form a blockade to cut off the food supply from Qua-Toyne Principality to Japan as originally planned years ago in order to starve Japan, the largest punitive strike on Tokyo will be later serves at the turning point of the New World War conflict. On Holy Milishial Empire, Captain Meteo was dispatched along with one Air Battleship Pal Chimera to assist Japan. Category:Battles Category:Events